Rise of Darkness
by TheWhiteTitan
Summary: Danny, after being tortured by his parents after Jazz told them his secret, finally snapped. He attacked his family and destroyed his home. Then he ran away. He stopped at a place called Jump City. There, he met Brother Blood, the headmaster of H.I.V.E. Academy. Blood offered Danny to train him into the greatest super villain in the world. And Danny accepted. Ratings changed!
1. Chapter 1

This is a request from a FanFic friend of mine. A world where evil will win! If you're a Phantom Fan, you can read, but I warn you, this world is where the villains win!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and Teen Titans, and you guys already know that!**

Prologue: Broken Child

"Let me go!" A fourteen-year old boy pleaded to his parents, who strapped him down a table. "Don't do this! Please!"

"Now Danny," his mother said, smiling gently as she held a scary looking device. "This is for your own good."

"Yeah, Danny," his father agreed, charging the device. "We'll get that Phantom off you, no matter what!"

"But I am Phantom!" Danny exclaimed, struggling to get the chains off him. He looked around him, trying to find something to convince he's good. Danny saw his sister, Jazz, the person who put him in this situation.

"Jazz, please help me!" Danny pleaded. Jazz just looked sadly at him, then she turned away.

"I'm sorry, Danny…" she mumbled, closing the door behind her.

"NO!" Danny said, struggling with all his might. His parents, who thought Phantom was the one doing the ruckus, just ignored him, readying the device.

"Ready, Jack?" Maddie asked, placing the device above Danny.

"Ready, Maddie," Jack said, giving her the thumbs-up. Maddie nodded, turning her attention to the computer. She activated the device, which started glowing.

Danny stared at the device in horror. He looked at his parents, his eyes filled with fear and tears.

"Please…" he said one last time, tears streaming down his cheeks.

The device fired at Danny, causing him to scream in pain. All he could feel was pain. Fire was scorching his skin, burning his bones and muscles, his mind driving to insanity. Ten minutes just passed by, but to Danny, it felt like an eternity.

"That ghost is a tough one!" Jack said, powering the device more. "Get out of my son, you ectoplasmic scum!"

"Stop it!" Danny screamed in agony. His parents just ignored him, thinking it was just Phantom again. "Please!"

"Maddie, I need more juice!" Jack said to Maddie. She nodded, typing on the computer.

Danny screamed again, louder than the last one. Blood was flowing out of his mouth, his skin tearing open, letting the blood flow.

Finally, Danny's mind snapped. With one big grunt, he ripped the restraints off him and lunged at the device, destroying it with his bare hands.

Jack and Maddie were to surprise to react. Maddie suddenly pulled an Ecto-gun and aimed it at Danny. Jack followed her example.

"Let go of my son, Phantom!" Maddie growled. Danny turned his attention to her, his eyes filled with so much hatred.

"DON'T EVER CALL ME SON!" He shouted, turning into Phantom. He fired at his parents, who managed to dodge. He started firing at everthing, destroying the lab.

"Danny! Stop!" A voice behind him said. He turned around and saw Jazz, looking at Danny in fear.

"Why should I listen to you?!" Danny roared. "You're the one that spilled my secret! You're the one got me into this mess!"

"Danny, please," Jazz pleaded, walking towards him.

"Get away from me!" Danny said, firing a Ghost Ray at her. Jazz jumped away, looking at Danny in shock.

"Don't ever come near me!" Danny exclaimed. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain behind him. He looked back and saw his mom holding an Ecto-gun.

"Get away from my daughter!" She snarled, firing at him. Danny growled and flew towards her, punching her.

"Maddie!" Jack exclaimed. He growled and aimed an Ecto-bazooka at Danny. Danny just fired at him, sending him to the wall.

"I will make you pay!" Danny shouted. He started firing at his parents inventions, turning them into scrap metal. He felt immense joy destroying his parents' invention, letting his frustration speak. He was sick and tired of his parents wanting to destroy him. And he was sick of being a hero who only gets sneers and ridicules as his rewards for saving ungrateful people.

Danny flew through the roof, towards the sky. He looked at Fenton's Works and charged a large Ghost Ray. He fired at his old home, destroying the place. Suddenly he started laughing, enjoying the destruction he just caused.

After a few minutes, he flew away, his heart and mind filled with evil. Unknown to him, someone was watching him, looking impress.

"He will be a great addition to my school," he said, his eyes glowing red.

Hope you guys like it! Now let me just say-

**Hey! Who are you and what are you doing in my house!?**

**I'm your replacement, Mr. White!**

**(A lot of kicking, punching and biting)**

**You'll pay for this, TWT! I TheBlackTitan shall return and finished this story! MWUHAHAHAHAHA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm baaaaaack! And while Mr. Goody-Goody is gone, time to write the story of evil Danny! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom and Teen Titans. So I won't type this again!**

Chapter 1: Meeting with the Headmaster

Danny Fenton, fourteen-year old fugitive, just arrived at a place called Jump City. It's been weeks since he ran away from his home after turning it to a pile of rubble. He grinned in satisfaction, remembering his ex-family's expression.

"Vlad was right," he said to himself, walking in the streets. "Using your powers for yourself is more fun."

Ever since that day, Danny has never been the same. Whenever they were people in trouble, he would just watch, enjoying the peoples' misfortunes. Sometimes, he would cause trouble just for the heck of it!

Suddenly, his stomach started rumbling. He looked around, to see if he could steal some food. He noticed a burger store that was across the street. He smirked, doing his favorite part of the day: eat and run.

Danny crossed the street and entered the store, the smell of burgers and fries filled the air. He took a seat near the counter. The waitress noticed him and walked towards him.

"What do you want, kid?" She asked, holding a notepad and a pen.

Danny looked at the menu that was in front of him.

"Yeah, I'll have five triple ham and cheese burger, two XXXL cheese fries, three chocolate milkshakes and ten chilidogs," he said, smiling at the waitress.

The waitress stared at him with wide eyes. Then she slowly nodded. She went to the kitchen to grab Danny's order.

After a few minutes, the waitress came back, her arms full of burgers, fries, chilidogs and milkshakes.

"Enjoy yourself, kid," the waitress said, giving Danny a smile.

"I will," Danny replied, grabbing a burger. He spent the next minutes gobbling down the food. After the food was gone, Danny let out a satisfying sigh. The waitress walked towards him, grabbing the plates.

"Are you done eating?" She asked Danny, who was slurping his drink.

"Yup," he replied, putting his glass down. "Thank you so much for the meal. Goodbye," he said, walking towards the exit.

"Umm," the waitress said, looking at Danny. "You forgot to pay for the meal, kid."

Danny turned around and gave the waitress a cold smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said amusingly. "Didn't I tell you, this is an eat and run!"

Before the waitress could react, Danny dashed out the store, laughing at his little stunt. The waitress followed him outside the store, shouting for help. Two policemen heard her. After asking her what's wrong, the policemen ran after Danny, demanding him to halt.

"Stop running and come quietly, kid!" one of the policemen shouted. Danny replied him by blowing a raspberry. The policemen gave Danny an annoying stare.

"You guys need to work out more!" Danny shouted, running backwards. The policemen growled, trying to quicken their pace.

After a few minutes of chasing, Danny started to get bored. He quickly ran to an alleyway and turned invisible. The policemen followed him, but they stopped dead when they saw that the alleyway was empty.

"Where'd he go?" One of the policemen asked, scratching his head.

"He probably went up," the other one replied.

Before they can decide what to do, two garbage cans suddenly covered the policemen. They let out an indignant shout, trying to remove the metal waste bin on them. Danny let out a chuckle before kicking the two policemen towards the street.

He flew up to the air, laughing at his success. He flew inside an abandoned warehouse, a place he can rest. Inside, crates and boxes were piled up, dust covered most of the surface and there were a lot of broken windows. He's going to love this place.

"That was fun," Danny said, sitting on a broken chair.

"And very impressive," a voice said behind him. Startled, Danny quickly stood up in a defensive position, looking at the source of the voice. He saw a man that looked like Vlad, minus the cheap beard. The guy was wearing a robe, like the ones those occult types wear.

"Who are you?" Danny demanded, looking at the intruder.

"Peace, young one," the old man said, raising his hands in a peaceful fashion. "I'm here to make you an offer, not to fight."

That got Danny's attention. He slowly eased up, looking at the strange man.

"Who are you?" Danny repeated, going back to his seat.

"My name is Blood," the old man answered, giving Danny a creepy smile. "Brother Blood."

"Well, I'm-"

"Danny Fenton," Blood interrupted, looking at Danny interestingly. "I know all about you, Danny. I also know about your special…talents."

Danny raised his eyebrows. Normally, he would panic that someone found out his secret, but nowadays, he didn't care.

"So, you know I'm a half ghost freak," Danny said in a bored manner. "Good for you. But what's this offer you've been saying?"

Blood chuckled, giving Danny an amused look.

"Straight to the point, huh? I like that," he said, walking towards Danny. "I want to offer you a place in my school."

"School?" Danny said in disbelief. "Are you sure you got the right kid there?"

"Let me finish," Blood said patiently. "My school is for special youngsters, such as yourself, to train them into the next generation of super villains. You can learn what it truly means to be a villain. And with your talent, it's free of charge. What do you say?"

Danny smirked at Blood. He quickly stood up and looked at Blood in the eye.

"Where do I sign up?"

**HAHAHAHAHA! I have done it! Now, while Mr. Tidy Whitey is gone, time for me to answer your questions!**

**nightmaster000- Why thank you. No, he'll join the HIVE, but unlike them, he's going to win! And this happens after UE and a year before the Titans formed.**

**The Phantom Assassin- Thanks. I know it's good work, cause I'm evil!**

**Guest- It is interesting! Mwuhahahahaha!**

**fighterofflames- You have to read to find out!**

**j158n- Awww. You flatter me. You wanna see Danny's new suit, go Devianart and type TheWhiteTitan! You'll find it there!**

**Justus80- No. He'll become someone even worse! And my mind is a different world from a different universe! But don't worry. TWT won't add another one until one story is finish.**

**Clockwork's Apprentice- I will!**

**chicaalterego- He's not insane, he's EVIL! MWUUUAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**That's all! Until then! Mwuuahahahahahaha!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm baaaaaaack! Hehehe. It's time to see how's my favorite villain is doing in school.**

Chapter 2: Orientation

Danny walked towards a building that had high-tech security. He whistled at the building, feeling a lot of security, inside and outside the building.

"They sure know how to teach," Danny commented, carrying a bag of stolen clothes, toiletries and gadgets. He walked through the gates, not bothered by the cameras.

He stopped in front of the large metal doors and knocked. He tapped his foot, waiting. After a few minutes, he looked at the top right of the door.

"Hey, will you guys let me in already?" He said, talking to no one in particular. "New student here." When he didn't receive a reply, he just shrugged.

"Suit yourself," Danny turned intangible and walked through the door.

Security Room

"Did you see that?" An old man wearing a goofy white Hazmat suit said to a strict old woman.

"Yes I did," she replied. "We seem to have one troublemaker in our school."

"Not that!" Old man said. "He knew where the camera was hidden and he can turn intangible! And his energy readings are off the chart! Blood sure caught a big one. I can't wait to study his progress."

"Just do your job, Chang," the old woman replied sternly.

"Oh I will, Headmistress," Professor Chang answered. "I will."

Hallway

Danny walked through the hallway that looked like the inside of a beehive.

"At least I know why they call themselves H.I.V.E. Academy," he commented to himself. He pulled out a map that Brother Blood gave him.

"Room 101…" Danny looked at the doors, searching for his room. He finally found it near the end of the hall. He pulled out an ID that Blood gave him and swiped it at the ID swiper. The door slid open and Danny entered the room.

The room was just a simple two-bed room with pale blue walls and two dressers. He dumped his bag on the right bed.

"A bit smaller than my old room," he commented, sitting on the bed. "But at least it's cozy."

The door suddenly opened and a kid wearing a black cowl and a black cape. He had blue skin and red eyes and was about Danny's age. Danny, who would normally become defensive, just waved at him.

"Hiya," he said, walking towards him. "Name's Danny. What's yours?"

The kid did some weird signs with his hands instead of answering. Danny furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. The kid noticed him and sighed. He rummaged something his pack and pulled out a notepad and pencil. He wrote something on it and gave it to Danny.

Danny took it and read.

_My name is Kyd Wykkyd. Nice to meet you._

"Likewise," Danny said, grinning at Kyd Wykkyd and shook his hand. "Are you, you know, mute?"

He nodded in reply. He took the notepad from Danny and scribbled something on it. Then he handed it to him.

_Yeah. I was born like that. You get use to it._

"Really now?" Danny replied. "So, are you new too?"

Kyd nodded.

"Same here," Danny said. "Guess were roommates then."

Kyd grinned and nodded.

"Cool," Danny said. "Hey, what's your power?"

Kyd wrote something in his notepad then he handed it to Danny.

_I have teleportation, portal generation and levitation. What's yours?_

Danny grinned at him.

"You really wanna know?" He asked evilly. Kyd nodded, looking excited. "Then stand back and don't blink."

Kyd sat on the other bed and watched Danny. He transformed in front of Kyd Wykkyd, a white ring traveled across his body. He was wearing his old HAZMAT suit, his hair as white as snow and his eyes glowing an eerie green.

Danny smirked at Kyd's expression. Kyd snapped out of it and quickly wrote something.

_That was… interesting. What are you?_

He suddenly noticed the logo on Danny's chest.

_Hang on, that logo… you're Danny Phantom!_

"Wow, am I really that famous?" Danny asked, floating towards his bed. Kyd Wykkdky handed the notepad to Danny. He took it and read.

_But… aren't you a hero?_

"Hey, things change," Danny replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Especially once you realize how the people rewarded you for all your hard work."

_Must have been tough_

"Tell me about it," he said. He jumped out of bed and walked out the room. "Well, it's orientation time. Let's go."

Kyd nodded and followed Danny. The two talked about themselves, well, Danny mostly, Kyd Wykkyd just wrote on his notepad, since he can't talk. After a few minutes, the two teens reached the stadium, were the orientation is being held.

Danny whistled as he saw the number of students.

"There sure are a lot of people," he commented to Kyd, who nodded. The students stopped talking when they saw a strict-looking woman.

"Greetings," she said, her hands behind her back. "I am the Headmistress of the H.I.V.E. Academy for Extrodinary Young People. And I bid you welcome."

Her voice was filled with authority and power that Danny was almost afraid of her. Emphasis on almost. He's seen ghosts scarier than her.

"Now as you all know," she continued. "You are here to learn how to become the Next Generation of Villains. Now I know that there are a lot of stories on using your powers to help people. But know this; what have those people ever done to you?"

Danny felt that she was right. He used his powers to protect people from ghosts and they awarded him with guns and bazookas.

"Today, we have invited a few well-known villains," she continued. "To show you why they became the villains they are today."

The students gasped when they saw Gotham City's Greatest Super Villains; Joker, Penguin, Riddler, Mr. Freeze, and Clayface.

"Thank you for the applause," Joker said, waving at the audience. "I'm so please to meet such promising children!"

"Knock it off, Joker," Penguin said, looking at the Clown Prince of Crime in annoyance. "We're here to teach this young children how to become successful villains, not to bore them."

"What's the difference?" Joker asked, laughing at Penguin.

Danny sigh, feeling like this was going to take forever.

"This so boring," he muttered to Kyd, who nodded. He wrote something and gave it to Danny.

_Who knew that becoming a villain could be so boring?_

"You can write that again," Danny agreed. He suddenly heard a yawn behind him. He looked back and saw a gray-skinned girl with pink hair and pink eyes. The girl noticed him and quickly stopped yawning. Danny smirked and walked towards her.

"Hey," he said, looking at the girl. "You bored?"

"Yeah," she admitted. "To think a villain school could be so… boring."

The two laughed quietly.

"I'm Jinx, by the way," she introduced herself.

"I'm Danny," he replied. Then he pointed at Kyd. "And this is Kyd Wykkyd. My roommate."

Kyd smiled at her and nodded. Jinx nodded back. The three turned their attention back at the stadium when the Headmistress announced that they will begin the tour. Danny, Kyd and Jinx followed the students, looking at the more interesting parts of the school.

"So," Jinx said, as they exited the weapons room. "Are you guys freshmen, too?"

"Yup," Danny replied as Kyd nodded. "How did you get accepted?"

"I applied to join." She explained, as they entered the combat room. "There was a test and I got a hundred percent. How about you?"

"Someone saw me do some stuff and invited me," Danny said, shrugging.

"What did you do?" Jinx asked.

"Stole a few things, humiliated some cops and broke a few houses," he said.

Kyd looked impress, so did Jinx.

"What about you, Kyd?" Danny asked, looking at the mute teenager.

Kyd wrote something and showed it to them.

_The same as Jinx, except I got ninety percent._

The three kept talking about themselves until the tour was over. They received their schedules and were happy that they got the same class.

"Well, see you tomorrow, Jinx," Danny said, as he and Kyd went back to their room.

"See you guys," she said, walking to the opposite direction.

Danny and Kyd walked back to their room, getting ready to go to bed.

_Night Time_

Danny sighed, looking at the ceiling. He sighed, sitting up. He looked out the window, seeing how dark it is outside.

"I'm so bored," he said to himself. He noticed movement on his left. He looked and saw Kyd looking at him. Without his cowl, he looked like a kid with wild black hair.

"Did I wake you?" Danny asked.

Kyd shook his head and wrote something in his notepad, then he handed it to Danny.

_Can't sleep. Comes in with the condition._

"You mean your powers?" Danny asked. Kyd nodded. "So we have a lot of free time… wanna play videogames?"

Kyd nodded and stood up while Danny set up the game console he stole two days ago, along with some games.

Danny smirked at his friend, glad to have someone he can relate to after months of being alone.

**Okay, so Danny's not doing something evil. But hey, even bad guys need friends. Don't worry, next chapter Danny's gonna fight some heroes. And you will vote on who that hero will be. These are your choices.**

**Static and Gear**

**Green Arrow and Black Canary**

**Flash and Martian Man Hunter**

**The choice is yours, now to answer my evil reviews!**

**Justus80- Imagine a very smart Buu ruling the world. And there's nothing wrong on being a DB fan.**

**nightmaster000- A new hairstyle. I thought that having his hair all flame up would be a little cliché. And thanks for the comment. **

**TitanX- Me too!**

**Guest- So do I, in a brotherly fashion.**

**vasilidor- A lot of trauma.**

**nickorin fusionspark- Well maybe black is crazy, hehehehe!**

**chicaalterego- Don't worry, I'll make sure of that. Bwuhahaha! And the emoticones would look like this : D… You handle the rest…**

**bloodytaven16- There will be, just follow me (smiling evilly)**

**dax- Say pretty please with evil berries on top.**

**FateOfChaos- Most people prefer bad over good. And I could actually agree, I mean, the bad guys have the good stuff.**

**chris21racer- Bad romance is in the air. **

**Well, that's it…HAHAHAHAHA! BTW signing out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Black has arrived! Bwuhahahahaha! And while Mr. Goody Titan is away, the Bad Boy will play! By the way, Danny's first victims will be… Static and Gear! Don't worry, he won't kill them, he'll break their pride! Hahahahaha!**

**Disclaimer: I'm evil, but I don't own the characters!**

Chapter 3: Field Trip

"Hey, Kyd," Danny whispered to his friend, who was reading a textbook about Evil Inventions of Tomorrow. Kyd looked at him, curious. "You wanna see something hilarious?"

Kyd smiled and nodded, knowing that whatever Danny's planning would be amusing. Danny grinned evilly, his mask making him look more evil. It's been three months since Danny joined H.I.V.E. Academy. Since he became a villain, he decided to get a new look. His HAZMAT suit turned darker. He also had some white body armor on it, and a pointy black and white cape. His hair also became spikier. He was also wearing a gray mask, just to make him look cool. His logo, that was now located at his collar, became grayer and pointier.

Danny turned invisible and floated towards a big guy with ginger hair and a bald kid that looked like a baby wearing goggles. They were eating their lunch noisily. Danny waited until the big guy took a drink. He covered his finger with spit and gave the guy a Wet Willy. The guy spat his drink at the baby, who screamed indignantly. The big guy spat so hard that the drink went through his nose.

"Hey!" The baby shouted, spitting the backwash out of his mouth. "What was that for!?"

Before the guy could reply, the baby suddenly threw some mash potatoes at him, hitting him on the face.

"You wanna fight!?" The big guy exclaimed, turning his hands into fist.

"Bring it, Booger Boy!" The baby kid said, spider arms sprouting out of his backpack. Before they could hit each other, Danny turned their clothes intangible and the next thing they knew, they were in their underwear. The entire cafeteria burst out laughing. Danny glided back to Kyd, who was silently laughing. He did a few signs with his hands.

"Hey, that's what you get for pranking me in front of the classroom," Danny said, giving his friend a high-five.

"Nice," a voice behind them said. They looked back and saw Jinx grinning at them.

"What's up, Jinx?" Danny asked, grinning at her as she sat down.

"Nothing much," she said. "By the way, are you guys excited about the field trip?"

"Sure am," Danny replied as Kyd nodded. "You have to go with a partner and beat up a hero. How can anyone not be excited, right partner?" Danny asked, grinning at Kyd." By the way, who's your partner?"

"My roommate," Jinx replied. "Her name's Angel. Wait, there she is. Hey, Angel!"

She waved at a girl. She had yellow eyes with no pupils, wearing a blue skirt and a red shirt and metal armbands. She also had two white wings behind her.

"Come sit over here!" Jinx said. Angel smiled and walked towards them.

"Angel, these are my friends, Danny and Kyd Wykkyd," Jinx said as Angel sat next to them. "You guys, this is my friend, Angel."

"Nice to meet you, Angel," Danny said, offering a handshake. Angel smiled, taking the hand.

"You to," Angel said. Kyd smiled and did some sign language.

"Same here," Angel replied, surprising Danny.

"You can understand?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. He said 'it's great to meet you'," she explained.

"So… where will you guys go?" Jinx asked.

"Somewhere in Dakota," Danny answered, taking a sip of soda. "Rob a bank and humiliate some rookie heroes. What's their name…" he tried to remember their names. "Panic and Lear?"

Kyd tapped his shoulder and did a few sign languages when Danny looked at him.

"Oh," Danny said. "Static and Gear. Easy as pie. What about you guys?"

"Nowhere special," Jinx said, shrugging. "We're supposed to steal some technology from Axion Industries. I think it's in a town called…"

"Amity Park?" Danny guessed.

"Yeah," Jinx said. "How'd you know?"

"I've been there before," Danny replied, shrugging. "They have all these high-tech security system. If you want, I could give you an overview of the system."

"That would be great," Jinx said.

After a few minutes of chatting, the bell rang.

"Well, time for Combat Practice," Danny said, standing up. "What will you girls be doing?"

"Spy Training," Jinx said. "See you guys later."

Danny and Kyd went to the Combat Room, along with other students.

"So Kyd," Danny said, smirking at his mute friend, nudging him on the ribs. "Seems like you've taken a liking to a certain angel."

Kyd blushed and lightly punched Danny at the arm. The coach, a big guy wearing the same outfit Blood wore, blew his whistle and separated the students. Danny, who was the best fighter there is, was placed at level ten. Kyd was placed at level six.

"Okay," the coach shouted, getting the students attention. "You know the drill, survive through the stimulation for one hour! Ready…Set…Go!"

Danny, who was the only one in level ten, readied himself when five giant robots appeared, along with ten blaster, five buzz saws and fifty guns. He grinned, clenching his hands.

"One hour?" Danny said, his hands glowing. "This would only take twenty minutes. Maybe less."

He jumped up, avoiding the deadly projectiles. Danny fired at the guns destroying half of them. Then he flew towards the blaster and kicked them off their place. A robot suddenly appeared behind him. The giant machine raised his fist, intending to smash Danny to the ground.

Suddenly, there was a snipping sound and the next thing the robot knew, it was sliced to pieces. Danny suddenly appeared behind the other two robots that suddenly turned into a pile of scraps. Danny grin, two black blades were shining on his gloves. He flew at one of the robots, grabbed its arm and threw it at the other robot. Then he fired a Ghost Ray at the two robots, causing them to explode.

Danny suddenly split himself in two when a buzz saw went through him. He slashed at the saw, breaking it in two. After a few minutes, Danny decided to end this. He threw the blades like a boomerang. It moved so fast that it was impossible to tell where it went. The blades sliced through the all the remaining guns, blasters and buzz saws. The blades went back inside his gloves as the machines exploded.

Danny looked at the clock.

"And forty-five minutes to spare," he said, sitting on the floor. "How'd I do, coach?"

"Excellent as always, Phantom," the coach said, writing on his clipboard. Danny could practically see the A+ near his name. Danny looked at the stimulation at level six, watching Kyd, guy who can split himself, the big guy with ginger hair, a guy wearing a black and yellow leotard carrying a shield and the bald kid fighting an army of robot policemen with blasters.

"Looking good, buddy," Danny said as Kyd kicked one of the police bots towards a crowd of them. Kyd smirked at him, giving Danny the thumbs up before dodging the blasters.

After an hour, only a few students passed, including Kyd and Danny. The ones who didn't pass have to run a hundred laps while dodging rubber bullets and falling objects. The rest went to the showers.

After that, they went to their next class, Evil Technology learn how to make time bombs, death rays and other cool stuff.

"Two days until Field Trip day," Danny said, building a Paralyzing Ray Gun. "Wonder what's Dakota like."

Kyd did a few sign languages before going back to his Sleeping Gas Bomb.

"Well, I can't wait to cause trouble," Danny said, finishing his gun. "How do you want to embarrass to so-called heroes? Unmask them or pull down their pants down in front of a crowd?"

Kyd thought about it, then he lifted two fingers.

"Pull their pants down, huh?" Danny said, rubbing his chin. "Good choice! Hehehehe." Danny gave Kyd a high five.

_Two Days Later_

A dark-skinned kid with black dreadlocks was walking alongside his friend, a blond haired Irish boy.

"Today sure is quiet," the Irish said to his friend. "I wonder what the villains are doing."

"Who cares, man?" said Virgil, who's the young hero known as Static. "Let's just enjoy the peace and quiet until it's gone."

Suddenly, an explosion happened at downtown.

"There goes peace and quiet," Virgil said, looking at the smoke. "Let's go, Richie!"

The two teens went to a dark alley and changed. Virgil wore a black shirt with a lighting bolt logo on it, a white mask, a dark blue jacket, gloves and boots and Richie wore a green and white sleeveless outfit, jet boots, gloves and a green helmet with green tinted shades.

The two teen heroes, Static and Gear, flew toward the source of the explosion, which was the bank. The two flew inside the bank, expecting to see one of the Bang Babies. Instead, they saw two strangers, a kid wearing a cowl and another kid with spikey white hair wearing a domino mask. The two stood there, bags of stolen money were lying on there feet.

"What took you so long?" Danny asked, like they were expecting them. "We were waiting for five minutes. Did you have trouble putting on your ballet outfit?"

"Who are you two supposed to be?" Static asked, annoyed.

"Where are my manners?" Danny said, gasping. "My name's Danny Phantom. And this fellow right here's my partner in crime, Kyd Wykkyd… Partner in crime, that's a good one," Danny said, chuckling.

"Danny Phantom…," Gear mused, recalling the name. "Aren't you the hero from Amity Park?" Gear remembered, pointing at the Ghost Boy.

"I'm flattered that I'm so well-known," Danny said.

"Hang on," Static said, looking at Danny. "Aren't you supposed to be a hero? I read all about the things you did."

"Did you read all about the nasty stuff they said about me?" Danny asked, smiling coldly. "All the good things I did to that pathetic town and what do they gave me for all my hard work? Sneers and threats. But enough about me. How about you two rookies let us go and we won't have to embarrass you in your hometown."

That got the two heroes angry.

"You two ain't going nowhere," Static said, electricity gathering at his hands. Gear stood defensively, activating his jetpack.

"Then to embarrass you it is," Danny said as he and Kyd prepared themselves to fight.

**Poor rookies, hehehehehe. I can see tomorrow's headline 'Static and Gear, Boxers and not Briefs'. Well, anyway, time to see some reviews, and maybe steal a few bucks from TWT's wallet…**

**suntan140- Thanks for the vote.**

**The Mouth- I like the spikey hair better. Makes him look more…sinister!**

**nightmaster000- This is not a good chapter. It's an EVIL chapter! Bwuahahahaha.**

**FateOfChaos- Maybe he'll fight them in the future! And he will.**

**Justus80- Bwuahahahahahaha! They're doom!**

**j158n- Sorry, not today, but maybe later.**

**rl- Thank you for voting, please exit at the door on your left.**

**bloodyraven16- Hey, he's the meanest kid in school.**

**Clockwork's Apprentice- He'll fight them in the future, near the finale.**

**superherolena02- Your vote will be used in the future.**

**chicaalterego- You wanna know why his life is complicated? Because he's awesome. And Amity will pay. Bwuahahahahahahaha!**

**chris210racer- Hey, your name's hard to read, and I have very bad eyes. Hehehehe. **

**book phan44- Thanks. Evil rules!**

**Guest- Well, he is a creepy alien from Mars who can read your mind…**

**No. 1 tigger- May the dark force of writing be with you.**

**Nightshade1712- Well… he seems to be closed to Jinx…**

**ethiopian1987- And they will be crushed, like grapes.**

**World62590- No, Danny's way more awesome than them.**

**Time to go, but first…(Takes wallet and a piggy bank). See you soon. And kids, don't do this at home.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bwuahahahahahaha! I'm baaaaaack! Now that I am back from my evil biddings, it's time to see what our little troublemaker is doing!**

Chapter 4: Rookie Heroes Vs Villains in Training

"Since I'm feeling chirpy today, I'll let you have to first hit," Danny said smugly, smirking at them. Kyd smirked, crossing his arms.

Electricity was crackling around the very angry Static. He growled and flew towards Danny. He fired a strong bolt of electricity at Danny, who was just standing there, not avoiding the attack. Static panted, his anger not wavering. His eyes widen when he saw Danny just standing there, not a scratch on him.

Gear quickly got over his surprise and threw something round at him. The metal ball expanded and constricted around Danny. The halfa just looked at the metal object around him and yawned.

"Is that all you got?" Danny asked in a bored tone. He turned intangible, causing the contraption to fall down. He smirked at the two heroes' expression.

"We're not done yet!" Static shouted. He made a giant ball of electricity and fired it at Danny. Gear followed it up with another metal ball. The ball exploded, covering Danny with black smoke. But Static wasn't done yet. He used his electric powers to levitate the giant, metal vault and dropped it on top of Danny.

The two heroes panted for air, looking at the clouds of smoke. There was no way someone can be okay after that. They were startled when they heard a chuckle. Danny was sitting on the vault, his head resting on his hands.

"Well, that was mildly amusing," he said, stretching. "So, Kyd?" He turned and looked at his mute friend. "Who do you want to dance with? Mr. Light Bulb or The Techno Geek?"

Kyd looked at the two heroes and smirked. He vanished with a blink from an eye, surprising the young crime fighters. They looked around the bank, looking for the mysterious teenager. Suddenly, a foot appeared and kicked Gear at the gut. He was sent flying towards the empty vault.

"Hey!" Static shouted, running towards them. Danny suddenly appeared in front of him and kicked him in the face, stopping him.

"Slow down, Mr. Panic Pants," Danny said, smirking at Static, who stood up, rubbing his face. "I'm your sparring partner here. And to give you a chance, I'll fight with one hand on my back."

Static growled and charged at Danny, his body crackling electricity. He punched and kicked at the Ghost Boy, but Danny just blocked them all with one hand, smirking at the angry hero. Danny swatted Static's arm away and jabbed him on the chest. Static doubled over, coughing. Danny did a roundhouse kick on Static's jaw.

Static flew towards the wall, landing heavily on his stomach. The impact caused some debris to fall on him. When the dust cleared, Danny saw half of Static's body buried in the rubble. He groaned and tried to get the rubble of him when Danny grabbed him of his collar and phased him through the debris, surprising Static.

Before Static could react, Danny threw him to the center of the room. He landed with a loud grunt, feeling daze.

"I'm not done playing, hero," Danny said, casually walking towards Static. The young hero clenched his teeth as he tried to stand on his feet. He shot another electric attack at Danny, using all the strength he had left. Danny smirked and raised his palm, blocking the attack.

Danny blew the smoke off his palm and gave the surprise hero a sneer.

"Are you shocked?" Danny said, laughing. "I guess you're out of tricks then."

Suddenly, the ground around Danny cracked and a large metal pipe appeared. The pipe smashed itself to Danny before the halfa could react.

"I still have one more trick up my sleeve," Static said, grinning at his success.

"And this is it?" A voice said as the dust cleared off.

Static's eyes widen in horror when he saw Danny leaning at the pipe, sweeping the dust off his shoulder.

"Well, it's been mildly entertaining," he said, standing straight. "But it's time for me to finish this."

He raised his hand and fired his Ghost Ray at him. The attack hit Static on the chest and the next thing he knew, he was tied up with something green and sticky. Static looked down on his body, looking at the green rope. Danny pulled Static towards him with one pull. The defenseless hero was flying towards him. Danny then kicked him in the gut, knocking the breath out of him.

"Hey, Kyd!" Danny called, looking at the vault. "You done?"

Kyd appeared in front of him, holding an unconscious Gear. Kyd smirked at Danny, dropping Gear next to Static. Danny used his powers and tied Gear up.

"Now then," Danny said, walking towards the defenseless heroes, smiling evilly. "Time to embarrass you so-called heroes."

Him and Kyd grabbed the heroes' pants and pulled them off them.

They laughed when they hanged the heroes at the ceiling with the help of Danny's powers. Then they grabbed the bags of stolen loot and walked towards the exit.

"Oh, wait a minute!" Danny said, stopping. Kyd gave Danny a confused as he raised his hand. He fired at the wall and carved his DP logo, with the words 'IS BACK!' carved below it.

"Want me to do yours?" Danny said, looking at Kyd.

Kyd shook his head, smirking at the message. The two walked out the bank and saw a crowd of policemen aiming at them.

"PUT THE MONEY DOWN AND YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" A guy that seems to be the chief said through a megaphone.

Danny smirked as he fired a strong Ghost Ray at them, destroying the street and the cars. The tried to fire, but the two villains suddenly disappeared.

On top of a building, Kyd and Danny were looking at the mess they just caused. Kyd did a few sign languages at Danny, causing the halfa to chuckle.

"Hey," Danny said, carrying the pants in one hand and the bags of cash with the other. "If you wanna be big, then do something big."

The two gave each other a high five before teleporting back to H.I.V.E. Academy.

_Amity Park_

Jazz was lying on her bed, still depressed about the incident. Ever since Danny destroyed their home, they've been sleeping in a hotel. Her parents were sleeping in a different room because she was angry at what they did to Danny.

"I shouldn't have told them…" Jazz muttered to herself, guilt clawing on her chest. She tried to talk to Sam and Tucker, but they gave her the cold shoulder. And she was ignoring her parents.

She sighed and turned on the T.V., hoping to find a clue to Danny's whereabouts. She was mindlessly flipping through the channels until she stopped at the News Channel. A female reporter was standing in front of a half destroyed bank. The headlines read, 'The Return of Danny Phantom!'

Jazz increased the volume and watched silently.

"… the two young heroes, Static and Gear were recently beaten by the Amity's former teen hero, Danny Phantom," the women said. "The two heroes, Static and Gear, were beaten with ease and were left hanging on the ceiling."

The camera turned to the ambulance where Static and Gear were being put in. They were covered with bruises and cuts. They seemed to be unconscious.

"Luckily, the entire fight was caught in the bank's security camera," she continued. Suddenly, she was replaced by a colorless video. Jazz eyes widen when she saw her little brother, but he looked different; his clothes were different, his hair became long and spikier and he was wearing a gray, domino mask. Next to him was a blue-skinned kid with red eyes wearing a cowl. She watched in shock as Danny beat Static shock in ease, tied him and Gear to the ceiling, took their pants, grab the money and ran.

"Afterwards, he attacked the policemen and destroyed an entire street with one attack," the reporter continued. "It seems that the infamous hero of Amity Park has decided to become a villain. His current whereabouts are unknown. But rest assured, the government will do whatever it takes to bring this menace down."

Jazz quickly turned off the T.V. and took a bag. She put all of her belongings in it and slung the bag on her shoulders.

"I have to find him," she muttered to herself, exiting her room. Jazz made sure her parents didn't know what she was doing. She checked out of the hotel, whistled a taxi and went to the airport.

_Wisconsin_

A forty-year old man with a white ponytail wearing a black suit was watching the news with great interest.

"So, you have return, Little Badger," Vlad said to himself. "And it's seems you've made some new friends."

A black ring appeared on his waist and traveled across his body, turning him into his ghost counterpart.

"This should be interesting," he said, phasing through to his lab.

_H.I.V.E. Academy_

Blood turned off the screen and looked at his two students. On his desk were bags filled with money. Danny and Kyd were standing in front of him, smiling at their success.

"Well done, my students," Blood commented. "You have stolen plenty of money for the school's welfare and defeated two amateur heroes. This deserves an A+."

Danny and Kyd cheered and gave each other a high five.

"You two may go now," Blood said.

The two left, still feeling good at their success. Suddenly, Blood stopped them.

"Wait. Aren't you going to take some money?" He asked. "You stole it."

"Why?" Danny asked, looking at Blood in the eyes. "Money's just a waste. What's the point of stealing it, anyway? If I want something expensive, I can just take with my bare hands."

Blood looked at Danny, looking impressed. The two teens walked out of the room and started talking. Kyd did some sign languages.

"I wasn't trying to be cool," Danny said, smirking. "It's the truth. What's the point of stealing money if you'll just use it to buy things that you can steal? Besides, I don't need money," he added. "If I want something, I can just take it."

Kyd looked at Danny and did another sign.

"What I want?" Danny asked. He stopped walking, surprising Kyd. "What I want… is revenge!"

Kyd stared at Danny, who was looking a little crazy.

"I'll get my revenge on everyone who wronged me!" Danny declared. He raised his palm and made a small, Earth-like ball. "And after that, I will take the world. But I can't do it alone."

Danny looked at Kyd, who was staring at him.

"Will you help me get my revenge?" Danny asked, looking serious.

Kyd smirked and nodded. Danny smiled and the two teens continued walking.

_Two Years Later_

A 16-year old Danny was standing on top of a building, looking at Titan's Tower across the bay.

"I'm almost there," Danny said, grinning evilly. "All I need is to defeat every hero there is."

Someone suddenly appeared behind him. Danny didn't move, he just stood there.

"Hey, Kyd," he said, smirking.

Kyd did some sign language and Danny laughed.

"I'm not worried about those Titans," he said. "Their just a bunch of kids who want to play hero."

Kyd grinned in amusement as Danny flew up.

"I'm gonna steal some food before going back," he said. "Wanna come?"

Kyd grinned and nodded. The two villains flew towards the city, planning to give trouble to the so call Protectors of Jump City.

**Bwuahahahahaha! Danny's goal has been revealed and now they are almost complete! Will he get his revenge or will the heroes stop his goals? We'll find out soon! Time to do some replying.**

**book phan44- Evil is creative! Hahahahaha!**

**nightmaster000- The Balance in the communities will change, for evil!**

**Justsu80- They will. Hehehehe.**

**supaherolena02- You're welcome! :D**

**j158n- Evil rules in this story! **

**Maximus Potter- Villain Danny is super cool! Cooler… than the Bat! I said it! Hahahahaha!**

**xMidnightHunter1553x- Thank You! Hahahaha… Are you favoriting me or TWT? Or both?**

**Brony Danny phantom- Love is evil spelled backwards, just replace O with I.**

**Nightshade1721- This story don't need Ocs! But TWT needs them for his other story, Guardian of the Earth, so sure!**

**Guest- If there's one thing people like better than heroes, it's awesome villains!**

**Clockwork's Apprentice- Soon, the Justice League will fall!**

**tigerleah- Don't worry, it's still a long way till this baby ends!**

**ethiopian1987- Your prediction is correct!**

**FateOfChaos- Wait no more!**

**Whats up- Thanks for the overshadowing idea! Hehehehehe:D**

**Bbauthor2- Yup, it's Static Shock! And yes, Cyborg will be Stone, but it won't end good for him. And maybe I'll make him a little crazy, once he fights the Titans in an epic battle!**

**Prussia- Hahahahaha! The great world of Fanfiction has no limits!**

**Lord Jace- I'll stick with green! It's the new fashion for evil!**

**Guest- Very evil! Hahahaha!**

**EpikalStorms- He's gonna kick some serious hero butt!**

**VideoGamingFreak1213- Of course! Since Black is so evil and epic, so are my stories!**

**Well, time to run! The cops are behind me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally, he's gone! I thought Whitey would never leave! Anywho, time to mess with some heroes! By the way, this episode is based on Final Exam, but there will be a different ending. Hehehehe.**

Chapter 5: Final Exam? No Thanks!

Robin was in the Training Room, destroying a sandbag. For weeks, a mysterious villain has caused trouble; breaking in banks, stealing jewelry, destroying public and private properties, and causing more trouble. And every time him and the Titans would go to the scene of the crime, he would suddenly vanish, leaving nothing but the mess he left and a DP logo.

Robin already searched what the logo meant and saw that it was the logo of Danny Phantom, the Ghost Boy of Amity Park, who mysteriously vanished and appeared two years ago. And now here he is, causing trouble and making fun of them.

Robin growled and punched the sandbag so hard that it exploded. He panted heavily as the sand spilled all over the ground. He wiped the sweat off his face using the towel around his neck. He walked out of the Training Room and walked into Starfire.

"Greetings, Friend Robin," she said, smiling.

"Hey, Starfire," Robin replied without enthusiasm. Starfire noticed this and became worried.

"Are you alright, Robin?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Robin replied, "just tired. I'm going to my room and go to bed. Night, Star."

Robin went to his room, not waiting for Starfire's reply. He sighed and dived in his bed, not even bothering to change his clothes.

He looked up the ceiling and sighed.

"Danny Phantom…" he said, clenching his fist over his head. " Wherever you are, I will bring you justice…"

_H.I.V.E. Academy_

Danny and Kyd were in their room, playing the videogames with the new game console they stole, along with a couple of limited addition games that caused a fortune, including the newest version of D.O.O.M. Bags of chips and soda cans were littered on the floor.

They finally finished every students worst nightmare; exams. After days of hard studying and gruesome tests, they finally finished and managed to survive the unforgiving torture. After that, Danny and Kyd celebrated by stealing the newly released game console, some very expensive videogames, looted the grocery store's supply of chips and sodas, they even wrote 'HEROES ARE SNOOBY, BUTT KISSING LOSERS' on the walls with black paint and escaped before the Titans could come.

"That sure was a fun way to celebrate," Danny commented as they annihilated players Robo-Man and Beast Dude for the fifth time. "Next time, let's invite more people."

Kyd nodded and continued playing, taking the third silver key from a blond-haired nerd. Suddenly, the speakers started making an announcement.

"Would Phantom, Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth come to the Headmaster's office immediately," a female, robotic voice said. "I repeat; would Phantom, Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth come to the Headmaster's office immediately."

"Wonder what that could be," Danny said, standing up.

Kyd just shrugged and did a few signs that said 'good luck.'

"Later," Danny said, walking out. "Oh, and make sure you beat up Robo-Man and Beast Dude, will ya. For a bunch of heroes, they sure suck at videogames.

Kyd grinned and nodded. Danny closed the door and went to the Headmaster's office. He floated in the hallway and whistled his theme song. On the way, he bumped into Jinx.

"'Sup Jinx?" he said, sneaking behind her. Startled, Jinx turned around and saw Danny grinning mischievously.

"Stop doing that," Jinx said, smiling at the halfa. "You're giving me a heart attack."

"C'mon, Jinx" Danny said, smirking. "You need excitement in your life."

"So…why do you think Headmaster is calling us?" Jinx asked as the to of them continued walking.

"Who knows," Danny replied, shrugging. "Probably a school project."

"Then how come they need only four of us?" Jinx asked again.

"Because Jinx," he replied. "The two of us are the best around here and we need those other two to make us look good."

Jinx giggled a bit and Danny grinned at her. After telling how dumb Gizmo and Mammoth looks, they finally reached the Headmaster's office. Danny opened the door and let her in. Jinx winked at him and walked in. Danny followed her and closed the door. He looked around the familiar room. Standing in front of the desk were Gizmo and Mammoth and behind it was a stern looking woman Danny has never seen before. She had gray hair tied to a tight bun and she was holding a black, whipping stick.

"Good, you are here," she said, her hands behind her. "Now we can begin to discuss-"

"Pardon me to for interfering," Danny suddenly said, rudely cutting her off. "But who the heck are you?"

The old lady's eyebrow twitched a bit in annoyance.

"I am the Headmistress of this academy, Mr. Phantom," she replied, her voice calmly stern.

"Back up a sec," Danny said, interrupting her again. "As I recall, the Headmaster was an old man with a bald spot." He stared at the Headmistress a bit. "Although… you look a little like an old man…"

"That is enough!" The Headmistress exclaimed, slamming her hand on the table. Danny smirked a bit while the rest of them just stood there, standing straight. "The Headmaster, Brother Blood, is away on an important errand. And I have called you are all here for an important assignment."

"Which is?" Danny asked, his tone not changing.

"You four have been chosen to do a special assignment for a very important man," she replied, still looking stern.

"And this very important man is…?" Danny asked again, doing a circular motion with his hand.

"His name is Slade," Headmistress replied.

"Okay, great name," Danny said sarcastically, crossing his arm. "And you want us to do a job for him?"

"Yes, Phantom," Headmistress replied, nodding.

"Yeah… Thanks for the offer, but I'm a little busy," Danny said, walking towards the door.

"Excuse me?" Headmistress asked, staring at Danny with surprise, so did Gizmo and Mammoth. Jinx, who knows Danny better than anyone in the room, wasn't surprised to hear this. "You're…declining this once in a lifetime offer?"

"Listen, old lady," Danny said, turning to face her. "Just because it's once in a lifetime doesn't mean it's an awesome deal. And besides, you don't tell what me what to do."

"Phantom," Headmistress said, her tone angry. "As Headmistress of this academy, I order you to go on this assignment."

"And as the top student of this academy, I refuse," Danny said in a smug tone. "And besides, you're not really in charge here, you're just a sub."

Danny walked out of the room and closed it, ignoring the Headmistress. He chuckled a bit, figuring how he's in big trouble. He went back to his room and saw Kyd swinging Beast Dude at Robo-man. Kyd turned around and nodded when he saw Danny.

Kyd did some sign language as Danny sat down.

"Nothing important," Danny replied as he went back to playing. "Just a lame and boring assignment."

Kyd just shrugged and continued playing, which is good enough for Danny.

Meanwhile, in the school's faculty room, Headmistress was pacing around the room, feeling very angry. She was going to have a little talk with Blood about picking students.

"Have you finished the device yet, Chang?" she said at the old man wearing the white HAZMAT suit.

"Almost, Headmistress," Chang replied, building a strange, collar-like device. "With this device of mine, we can control Phantom with the tip of our fingers, like a string on a puppet."

"Just hurry," Headmistress said as she walked out of the room. "Soon, Phantom will learn his place.

_Wisconsin_

Blood, who was wearing a black suit, was waiting outside Vlad Masters' mansion for an important meeting. He knocked on the door and waited. Seconds later, a man with a white ponytail and a black suit opened the door.

"Ah, Mr. Blood," Vlad said in a polite tone. "I have been waiting for you. Please, come in."

"Thank you, Mr. Masters," Blood said as he walked in the mansion. Inside, the walls were decorated with green and gold banners and football stuffs. He followed Vlad through towards his office.

Inside, Vlad sat on his chair as Blood sat on the chair in front of the desk.

"Now then, Mr. Masters," Blood said, looking at the important businessman. "What business do you wish to discuss with me?"

"I am here to discuss about Daniel, Mr. Blood," Vlad replied. Surprised, Blood raised an eyebrow at Vlad.

"Who?" Blood asked, acting like he heard wrong.

"Don't act like you don't know whom I'm talking about," Vlad said, his tone and expression changed from a kind old man to an evil villain. "I know you're teaching Daniel how to become a villain, along with other children."

Blood's expression changed as well.

"So, why do you wish to discuss about my top student?" he asked Vlad, who stood up.

"Daniel, who is the same as me, should be _my _apprentice," Vlad replied, looking out the window. "So I wish for you to hand him over."

"I'm afraid it's not that easy, Mr. Masters," Blood replied calmly. "Phantom, as you may already guess, is my top student. Even if I wanted to hand him over to you, I can't. Only he can decide if he wants to join you or not."

"Then how about you arrange a meeting for me to meet the Little Badger," Vlad said, facing Blood.

"I'll think about it," Blood said, standing up. "But first, you have to do something for me…"

_Two Days Later…_

Danny was lounging in the cafeteria, drinking a large milkshake. There was a party at the academy because the school heard about the Titans defeat. Everyone except Danny celebrated. He, being a former hero, knew that the victory won't last long.

He took out his H.I.V.E. communicator and contacted Jinx. He looked at the screen and looked at Jinx, who was wearing a violet cloak.

"Hey there, Danny," she greeted when she saw who it was. "You need something?"

"Just checking," Danny replied, finishing his shake. "Be on your toes, Jinx. Those Titans are still there."

"You worry too much, Danny," Jinx said. "We took down Bird Boy and his entire team fell apart. There's no way they can-"

Suddenly, they heard a scream. Danny stared at the communicator as he saw Gizmo being carried by a robotic arm. Jinx gasped when something black surrounded her. Danny's eyes widen when he saw static in his communicator.

He stood up and walked towards Kyd, who was hanging with Angel. Danny tapped him on the shoulder. Kyd turned around and saw Danny grinning.

"Sorry to interrupt you, pal," Danny said. "But our friend needs help."

Kyd nodded, turned around and did some sign to Angel. Angel smiled in understanding.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Angel said to Kyd before walking away. Danny elbowed Kyd, who blushed.

"Let's get going, Lover Boy," Danny said. Kyd nodded and surrounded them with his cape, teleporting them to Titan's Tower.

_Titan's Tower_

Robin and his team looked at the H.I.V.E., who were tied up. After a long, bad day, the Titans finally won. Robin tried to interrogate Gizmo to know who Slade is, but failed.

"So, what are we gonna do with them?" Cyborg asked Robin.

"We give them the police, that's what we'll do," Robin replied. He grabbed his communicator and was about to contact the police when suddenly something sharp impaled the communicator to the ground.

"Or how about you give them to us before we make you," a voice above them said. The Titans looked up and saw two figures standing on the beams. They jumped down and landed in front of the tied up villains. Robin's eyes widen when he saw a familiar logo on the collar of the guy with spikey, white hair.

"You!" He exclaimed, glaring at Danny. Danny smiled evilly as he saw the Titans readied themselves to fight.

"Me," he said, cracking his knuckles. "It's nice to officially meet you, Titans."

**Oops! I accidentally made a cliffhanger! Hehehehe. So Danny's about to fight the so-called heroes of Jump City. And he's going to pummel them to the ground. And it seems like Blood and Vlad made some kind of deal. And the very angry Headmistress is planning something. Well, time to reply.**

**nightmaster000- Yes, she's walking in a battlefield. And yes, it's more than an understatement.**

**Justus80- Maybe, maybe not. Who knows? I know!**

**Guest- They'll do whatever it takes to rule! But this is still a K-rated story, so no killing. **

**Whats up- Sadly, she's still sane.**

**Lord Jace- Yes, it was Take that you rookies!**

**FateOfChaos- He'll do more than beat Robin, he'll humiliate him!**

**No.1 tigger- Huh. It actually does spell backwards… who knew?**

**nickorin fusionspark- You're in luck, that's next chapter!**

**victiniphantom- Oh he'll get new powers. Powers of darkness! Bwuahahahaha!**

**supaherolena02- Yes Jazz, hurry up… and FAIL!**

**Nightshade1712- Why not? Danny needs some muscles to rule!**

**j158n- And you know why they get the good stuff? Because they take the best and throw out the rest!**

**book phan44-Yes, it will!**

**DAANYPFAN- Thank you for understanding.**

**Monkeygirlz3- It's not good! It's EVIL!**

**DANNYPFAN- In the future, there's a chapter like that. So be patient.**

**DANNYPFAN2- Me too. All my stories contain Danny Phantom!**

**blackstar9- Say sugar on top!**

**Brony Danny Phantom- The 'i' is upside down.**

**astro-luvr10- First pledge your loyalty to me and become my servant!**

**And that's all! Whoops! I think Whitey is coming. Smell you later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bwuhahahahahahahahaha! I'm back! I love wreaking havoc across the Fanfiction world! Now let's see what our favorite bad boy's gonna do.**

Chapter 6: Phantom Vs Titans

Danny smirked as he watched the so-called heroes tense; Robin was holding a Bo Staff, Cyborg readied his cannon, Beastboy was crouching, Starfire's hands were glowing green and Raven prepared herself to use her magic.

"Hey Kyd," he said, looking at his friend. "How about you take the others and leave these amateurs to me?"

Kyd look at Danny and sighed in defeat, knowing how hard headed the half-ghost is. He suddenly vanished, surprising the Titans.

"Where'd he go?!" Cyborg exclaimed, looking around the area.

His question was answered when Kyd appeared beside the tied up villains. He grabbed them and teleported away.

Starfire tried to stop them, flying towards them at top speed, but she was suddenly kicked away by Danny. Robin managed to catch her before she hit the floor, glaring at Danny.

"Awww, is the widdle birdie angwy at the big bad ghost for huwting his widdle girlfwiend?" Danny asked, wiping invisible tears away.

Robin growled angrily, pulling out a Birdarang.

"I'm giving you one chance, Phantom," he growled, his knuckles tightening on the red projectile. "We could do this the easy way, or the hard way."

"Hmm," Danny replied, doing the 'fake-thinking' expression. "Or how about this; I beat you guys up for fun?"

Before the Titans could react, Danny charged and grabbed Robin's arm, throwing him towards Cyborg. The two teens slammed to each other painfully. Raven quickly threw some equipment at Danny, using her magic. Danny simply avoided the flying objects, yawning at her feeble attempt.

"Boring," he said, throwing black knives at her. The next thing she knew, Raven found herself embedded on the wall, the knives impaling her cape.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinth-!" She chanted, until Danny gagged her with green goo.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, young lady," Danny lectured to Raven, waving a finger at her.

He suddenly heard a roar behind him. He turned around and saw a green tiger charging towards him. Before the tiger's claws touched him, Danny suddenly vanished. The tiger stopped and turned back into Beastboy, looking for Danny.

"Dude," he said to no one in particular. "Where'd he go?"

"Behind you," a creepy voice whispered in his ear. Before the green changeling could react, Danny shocked him with his Ghost Stinger, knocking the poor guy out.

"Sweet dreams, Green Bean," Danny said, looking at the shocked hero.

Suddenly, some Starbolts sailed pass him. He looked up and saw Starfire flying towards him, her hands and eyes glowing brightly.

Danny just stood there, not even bothering to move from his spot. When Starfire fired a barrage of Starbolts at him, he just raised his hand. A green dome appeared around him, blocking the attack.

"If you want my attention, sweetie, you got it," Danny said, charging at her. Before Starfire could fire at him, he vanished. She frantically looked around for him. Suddenly, someone hit the back of her head, knocking her out.

Starfire landed besides Beastboy as Danny landed beside her.

"You're kinda cute," Danny commented, holding her chin. "But I know someone else who's cuter than you."

"Get your hands of her!" Robin exclaimed as he threw a Birdarang at him. Danny grabbed the projectile before it could hit him.

"Really?" Danny asked, melting the projectile. "You actually think you can hurt me with this?"

"Then how about this!" Cyborg exclaimed behind him. Before Danny could turn around, Cyborg blasted him towards the construction site. Robin quickly threw some disc grenades at the beams. The beams started falling towards Danny, burying him.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Cyborg exclaimed, fist pumping. "Booy-!"

A green Ghost Ray suddenly hit Cyborg before he could finish talking. Danny walked through the smoke, chuckling in amusement.

"Booyah," he said as he fired at Cyborg. The next thing he knew, he was cocooned in green goo. Cyborg used all of his strength, but to no avail.

Danny turned his attention to Robin and grinned evilly.

"Guess you're the only one left," he said, floating towards him. "I'm going to enjoy beating you up!"

Robin growled and charged at Danny, Bo Staff in hand. Danny blocked the Staff with two knives from his glove. Robin swung and kicked, but he couldn't land a single hit on Danny.

"Is that all you got?" Danny said as he sliced the Bo Staff in half. Robin growled and aimed a kick at Danny.

Danny grabbed Robin's leg and started sinking through the floor. Soon, Robin was neck-deep in the floor.

"Well, that was mildly entertaining," Danny said, stretching his arms. "Time for me to go."

Danny started walking away, but he suddenly stopped. He turned around and walked towards Robin.

"How forgetful of me!" He exclaimed, like he remembered something important. "I almost forgot a souvenir!"

He went towards the beaten Titans and grabbed some of their accessories; Raven's belt, Beastboy's belt, Starfire's armbands and he ripped of Cyborg's arm, deactivating it.

He smiled evilly at Robin, who started feeling scared. He struggled to get free from his prison, but all his effort was in vain.

"Let's not forget about you, Wonder Boy," he said.

Robin stopped dead cold when Danny grabbed his mask.

"No! Don't!" Robin exclaimed desperately, struggling even harder.

With one strong pull, Danny ripped the mask of Robin's face. Danny laughed as Robin bowed his head in shame, hiding his naked face.

"Thanks for the mask," Danny said, laughing. He flew away and vanished in the dark night, leaving the defeated heroes in their misery.

_H.I.V.E. Academy_

Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth and Kyd were standing in front of the Headmistress, who didn't look very please.

"Not only were you beaten by those Titans, you embarrass our school's reputation," she said, holding her whip. "And you," she pointed her whip at Kyd, who had a calm expression. "How dare you interfered. I will not tolerate such rebellious actions."

She raised her whip, intending to strike him. Before she could hit him, a green ray hit her hand, causing her to drop the whip. The Headmistress looked around when he heard a voice chuckle.

"Who's there!?" She exclaimed indignantly. "Show yourself!"

"As you wish, Headmistress," the voice said in front of her. Danny suddenly appeared, holding a sack.

"You!" She exclaimed. "I should have you expelled!"

"For what?" Danny asked, lying on the air. "For beating the Titans?"

He threw the bag at Headmistress' feet. She reluctantly picked it up and emptied it. Her eyes widen when she saw the Titans' accessories, and Cyborg's arm.

"By the way, contact Slade for me, will ya?" Danny said. Before the Headmistress could react, Danny flew towards the desk and pressed a button. A screen appeared on the ceiling and a picture of a man hiding in the shadows appeared.

"My, this is certainly a surprise," Slade said in a calm tone. He gave Danny an interesting look. "So you are the famed Danny Phantom?"

"The one and only," Danny replied. "And you must be the 'special person' the Headmistress been talking about. I'm here to say that your…request was half done."

Danny picked the mask and showed it to Slade, who looked at it in surprise.

"I destroyed the Titans' spirits," Danny continued, dropping the mask. "And you're next, Slade."

Before Slade could reply, Danny threw his black knife at the screen, destroying it.

"Why did you do that!?" Headmistress demanded, looking at Danny, who seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Simple," Danny replied, looking at Headmistress. "He tried to use me just to send that Bird Boy a message. I am no one's messenger."

"And frankly, I have to agree," a voice said. The people looked at door in surprise and saw Brother Blood and a man with a white ponytail wearing a fancy suit.

"Hello, Little Badger," Vlad greeted to the stunned halfa. "It's great to see you again."

Meanwhile, Slade stared at the screen in interest. Seems like he has found another pawn for his use.

_Outskirts of Jump City_

A young woman with short orange hair was driving to the city as fast as she can. She stopped when she spotted a tower on a small island.

"Titan's Tower…" Jazz whispered before she started driving. "Our one last chance on getting Danny back…"

"You better be sure about this, Jazz," a girl with short black hair tied to a ponytail said, sitting on the back with a dark-skinned guy wearing glasses and a red beret.

"Don't worry, Sam," Jazz replied, looking at the Goth. "With the Titans help, we can get Danny back."

"How do you even know he's here?" Tucker asked.

"I've been gathering data for two years and all of it shows that Danny's in Jump City," Jazz replied. "He's here. And we'll find him, no matter what," she added with a determined expression.

**Hope you like the Titans' humiliating defeat. I know I have. Now let's see what reviews you people left.**

**Nightshade1712- I know. I'm starting to think that Young Justice is also for older viewers. And I hope you enjoyed the complete thrashing of the Titans.**

**Guest1- It kinda is.**

**Guest2- There's more where this came from.**

**VideoGamingFreak1213- You got your wish, enjoy it.**

**Justus80- I'm planning on their alone time next chapter.**

**Whats up- Good. I love it when people say I'm evil! And you just have to guess.**

**blackstar9- Epically evil chap!**

**Mugiwara Otome- If he does, he's only going to use it on his evil partners! Not on civilians!**

**little miss BANANNA HEAD- Hey! First of, I'm against racism! And second, I'm not even White, I'm Asian! The names just came to me.**

**DannyPFan- Hope you enjoyed this daily douse of Vitamin Evil!**

**FateOfChaos- Yup, just hurt them. This is still a rated K story, so no killing.**

**tigerleah- This happened! :D**

**nightmaster000- All will be revealed in the future!**

**Monkeygirlz3- Why thank you!**

**nickorin fusionspark- Does Cyborg even wear underwear?**

**Brony Danny phantom- Yes, she will!**

**book phan44- Don't worry, they will fail, and will lose more. Hehehehe…**

**j158n- Because he will!**

**Lord Jace- Yeah! Kick some sorry Titan butt!**

**MagicGold34- You never read a Danny Phantom fic before!? *Gasp* Well' today's your lucky day!**

**DannyPFan2- I just copied the drawing style of the show.**

**DannyPFan3- Okay, can't wait to see your story.**

**Guest3- It's awesomely evil!**

**Well, that's all. Time to go back to my Fortress of Evil! Smell you later, gladiator!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guess who's back! Now it's my turn to cook some chapters. And this time, Danny is getting ready!  
**

Chapter 7: Plans for Tomorrow

Danny was sitting in front of Vlad, who was sipping a cup of tea. After getting past his surprise, the two decided to sit down and chat. He told the others t leave so he can have not-so-peaceful chat.

"So how have you been doing, Daniel?" Vlad asked, putting the cup down.

"Skip the pleasantries and tell me what you want, Vlad," Danny said.

"Still impatient, I see," Vlad said, chuckling. "Just like your father…"

A knife flew past Vlad's head, missing him by inches. He looked at Danny in surprise.

"Don't. Ever. Mention. Him," Danny warned dangerously. "Don't mention the Fentons!"

Vlad grinned.

"I see you finally decided to renounce that idiot," he said while Danny snorted.

"I did more than that," Danny said. "I destroyed Fenton Works, along with every invention they ever made."

"Good," Vlad said. "Now only your mother is lef-"

"Aren't you listening, Vlad?" Danny interrupted. "Never mention them! If you want that witch, you can have her, but leave me out of your stupid, pathetic life."

Vlad stared at him in shock before lunging at him. The two toppled down as Vlad transformed into Plasmius, snarling.

"Take that back, child!" He demanded as Danny kicked him away.

"Take what back?" Danny asked. "The truth about that witch or the truth about your life?"

Vlad growled and fired at Danny, who just swatted it aside. Danny charged at him and grabbed his arm. Before Vlad could react, Danny broke his arm.

Vlad screamed in pain as he cradled his arm.

"Nice catching up with you," Danny said as he walked away.

"You'll pay for this, Daniel!" Vlad screamed in anger.

"It's such a shame, Vlad," Danny said as he walked away. "If you weren't so pathetic, you would have been part of my plan." Danny walked away, leaving Vlad in his pain. While walking, he was thinking about his next plans. Suddenly, he stopped walking.

"I know you're there," he said. After a few seconds, Jinx walked towards him, looking nervous.

"Sorry," she said, looking down. "I just wanted to thank you. For, you know, saving me."

"That's what friends are for," Danny replied, leaning on the wall.

"So…I take it that the screams from the room that the meeting didn't go well?" Jinx asked as she heard another scream through the halls.

"No it didn't," Danny said. He looked at Jinx and grinned. "So…since you're free, how about you and me cause a little trouble?"

"Are you asking me out?" Jinx asked with a flirty tone.

"Depends on your answer," Danny said as he leaned close to Jinx, who blushed.

"How about tomorrow morning?" Jinx said. "I'm a little tired after being captured."

"It's a date," Danny said, grinning. Jinx winked at him before walking to her room. Danny went towards his room, thinking about the chaos he was planning tomorrow.

_Titan's Tower_

The Titans were sitting in their living room, so depressed that it can't be describe by word. After thinking that they finally won, a mysterious villain appeared and not only beat them, but even humiliated them. But out of all of them, Robin was the most depressed. Ever since Phantom ripped his mask off his face, he went and shut himself in his room, not letting anyone see him, not even Starfire.

Suddenly, the computer started beeping. Cyborg reluctantly walked towards it. He pressed a few buttons, using his new arms, and a girl with orange hair appeared. Behind her was a guy with dark skin wearing a red beret and glasses and a pale skinned girl.

"Hello?" She said, looking at Cyborg. "This is Jazz Fenton. Are you Cyborg?"

"That's me," Cyborg said with a sigh. "Can we help you with something?"

"We need your help," she said urgently. "Can we meet you and the Titans tomorrow in the Jump City Hotel?"

"…Sure," Cyborg agreed. He ended the call and walked towards Robin's room.

"Hey, Rob?" He called, knocking on the door. No answer. Cyborg sighed. "A Jazz Fenton called and wanted to meet us. She said she'll meet us at the hotel…"

Cyborg sighed and walked away, unaware that Robin was doing some research about Phantom.

"There's no way I'm letting you escape justice, Phantom," he growled, a new mask on his now determined face.

Meanwhile, in the hotel, Jazz was pacing in the room while Sam and Tucker was getting ready for bed.

"Calm down, Jazz," Sam said as Jazz passed her for the twentieth time.

"Yeah," Tucker agreed, laying his head on the pillow. "You can't ask for the Titans' help if you fell asleep if they're here."

"…You're right," Jazz said, taking a deep breath. "Maybe I just need some fresh air."

She walked towards the balcony and stared at the city. Jazz took a deep breath, enjoying the cool night air. Her eyes scanned the dark sky.

"Danny…" she muttered, feeling guilty. "I'm so sorry…"

After a few minutes, she went back inside, getting ready for bed.

_H.I.V.E. Academy_

The Headmistress was angry. No, she was livid. And the source of her lividness was Phantom. Not only did he disrespected her, embarrassed her in front of the client and made her look bad in front of the students, but he also discredited her in front of the Headmaster.

"Chang!" She exclaimed as she walked towards the professor's lab.

"Yes, Headmistress?" Chang said, looking up from his desk.

"Is the device almost done?" Headmistress demanded.

"Almost," Chang replied, holding the device. "I just need to finish stabilizing the neutralizer."

"Just hurry up!" Headmistress snapped angrily. "I'll make sure Phantom knows his place!"

"Having trouble with the specimen?" Chang asked, cackling with delight.

"Just have that contraption done by tomorrow!" Headmistress snapped before storming away. "I will personally make sure that Phantom know his place."

Meanwhile, Brother Blood in his office, looking at an old map, so old that it might crumble with one wrong touch.

"Soon, I will have all the power I want!" He exclaimed quietly, preparing himself for his trip tomorrow. "I will soon become a god!"

Meanwhile, Danny was talking to Kyd about his plans to finally rule the world.

"…So once you get these, we can finally begin," he said, giving Kyd a list. "You sure you can handle this? It would stink if I lose my partner in crime."

Kyd gave him a smirk and did some sign languages. Danny grinned and gave Kyd a high-five. Suddenly, Kyd teleported away and Danny pulled out a blueprint.

"With this, every hero will fall," he said, grinning evilly. "And nothing will get in my way." He then went and started planning for his date later.

**The greatest evil in Fanfics are cliffhangers! Hahahaha! My plans for tomorrow is find a better hideout to write. Next chapter, Danny gives Jinx the most evil romantic date on her life, and he'll have one heck of a surprise and I know you know what I mean. Review time!**

**nightmaster000- Like every hero, they'll try and find a way to stop him. Slade will do something unoriginal; get help. This chapter just answered your question. Maybe it will. They plan on getting Danny back to the side of Justice and other garbage. And yes, I will keep this up until all the heroes are done!**

**VideoGamingFreak1213- Of course his epic! He is epically evil!**

**Yaoifan1300- Sometimes, evil gives you confidence. And who can understand Danny better than Kyd? And PM me if you finished that fanart, which would have gone easy if you saw the drawings I did.**

**j158n- There will be minor torture and I like to make people blow things up. Consider it done.**

**Monkeygirlz3- Too bad they won't get him back.**

**jakefan- Don't ever lose that feeling!**

**Justus80- I love it! That song will be my theme music! And no, he won't fight Trigon…though he could control him…**

**Mugiwara Otome- If he's still a hero, then he will be the hero of evil! **

**book phan44- Laugh until you die! Laugh at the heroes' defeat.**

**blackstar9- He is a robot. I'm sure he can live without any arms.**

**chicaalterego- Maybe…And that's a surprise, hehehe. And lucky you to have found this 'first Danny is evil story'. If you didn't you wouldn't have seen the things I wrote. And the Fentons are of course, maimed. And Danny could use an evil apprentice… And he has his personal room to keep the stuff he stole. And thanks for the cookies. Got some evil milk?**

**Nightshade1712- PM me and your OC might get a shot. And all will bow to my evil!**

**Darkness Rissing- No, he also collects all the things he stole from rich people and museums.**

**Brony Danny phantom- You are welcome! Now give me all the money you have!**

**anseem the seeker of insantity- Happy now? I know I am!**

**MagicGold34- Yes it was you…and I have a tape recorder. Hehehehe…**

**Yin and Yang- Brotherly problems, huh? Do what I do; tie him in a sack and ship him off to Kansas.**

**Well, that's all. And because I'm feeling so generous, I'll give you a little sneak peek on one of the future chapters…**

…Titan's Tower was in smoke as the wreckage from the Watchtower was floating beside it. Civilians screamed and ran as the people they trusted to protect them started attacking them. Sitting on a throne made from gold, Danny laughed at the destruction his puppets were doing with Jinx sitting beside to him. Kyd was leading the army, enjoying his job…

**Hope you liked that little spoiler I gave you. Well, smell you later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**If there's one thing more evil then me, it's exams! Oh well, at least school's almost over. That means more mischief for me!**

Chapter 8: Unexpected Reunion

Jazz, Sam and Tucker were sitting in the lobby, waiting for the Teen Titans. Jazz was pacing around, Sam was reading the newspaper and Tucker was tinkering with his PDA, trying to pass the time.

"Are you sure we should ask the Titans' help?" Sam suddenly said, looking at Jazz.

"How else can we find Danny?" Jazz said, looking at her watch. "Besides, they're the only ones who know this city better."

"How can you guys be sure he's even here?" Tucker said, looking at the two girls.

"If you spend less time with your tech, you would do something resourceful, like reading the newspaper!" Sam said as she slapped the newspaper at Tucker's face.

Tucker took the paper and looked at the headlines: Ghost Boy Strikes Again!

"Woah…" Tucker said, reading the newspaper. "He sure did a few of things…."

"Just a few?" Sam said, snatching the papers off his hand. "Stealing priceless artifacts, destruction of public and private properties, bank, mall and auto robberies, graffiti…do I need to go on?"

Jazz sighed, thinking that it was all her fault this happened. She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Sam giving her a comforting look.

"Look, Jazz," Sam said. "It's not your fault…well it's partially your fault, but you didn't know your parents would…overreact."

"Thanks, Sam," Jazz said. "I needed that."

"Excuse me," a voice behind them said. "But are you Miss Jazz Fenton?"

The trio looked at the source of the voice and found the Teen Titans standing behind them. Jazz walked towards them with Sam and Tucker behind her and offered a handshake.

"That's me," she replied. "And you must be Robin. It's nice to meet you."

"So, why did you call us?" Robin asked after they shook hands.

"It's something very important," Jazz said, looking sincere. "It's about Danny Phantom."

Suddenly, the Titans' expression drastically changed; Starfire and Beastboy became afraid, Cyborg and Raven became surprise and Robin became angry.

"What about Phantom?" Robin said with a serious voice.

"Um…Well," Jazz said, not sure what to say. "Where should I start…Um…He's my…little brother…"

"Probably not the best thing to say," Sam whispered as the Titans eyes widen so much that it would probably pop out.

"And maybe you shouldn't tell them that it was your fault that he became evil," Tucker said without thinking.

Sam slugged Tucker on the arm.

"Ow!" Tucker said, glaring at Sam. "What was that for?"

Sam glared at him to stop as the Titans digested the information.

"Come with us," Robin said, looking at the three civilians. "We need to talk somewhere private."

Sam glared at Tucker while Jazz sighed.

Meanwhile, Danny was carrying Jinx through the air.

"You know," Jinx said as they flew towards a building. "When a guy offers a date, they normally ride a car or something."

"In case you've forgotten, Jinx, we're not normal," Danny said, smirking at her. "But if you want, I could always steal a car…"

"No," Jinx said, hugging him tightly. "This is cool."

Danny smirked as he slowed down a bit.

"So, what do you wanna do first?" Danny asked, looking a Jinx. "Steal some lunch, break a museum, or hang around the mall?"

"Hmm…I do need some new shoes," Jinx mused, looking at her boots.

"Mall it is," Danny said. "Better tightened your grip." He increased his speed and Jinx tightened her grip, laughing.

_H.I.V.E. Academy…_

"A little more tinkering and…done!" Professor Chang said as he finished the collar's controller.

"Finally," Headmistress said as she took controller. "It's about time you finished."

She studied the collar with great interest, her eyes filled with wicked glee.

"Magnificent," she said. "Once we have this one Phantom, we'll control him with a snap of our fingers."

"And how do you plan on making him wear that?" Professor Chang asked, scratching his chin.

"That is a task that I will personally handle, Professor," Headmistress said.

"And what will you do? Fight him?" Professor Chang asked with a ludicrous expression. "You've seen what the specimen has done?"

"I am not the Headmistress for nothing, Chang," Headmistress said. "All I need is a few weapons…"

"Say no more, Headmistress," Professor Chang said, walking towards a safe. "I might have a few things that might help you."

_Meanwhile…_

The Titans, except Robin, were driving through the city, along with their guests. Beastboy and Starfire were sitting on the back with their guest, Raven was riding shotgun and Cyborg was driving. Robin was in his motorcycle, riding behind them.

"Man it's cramp in here," Beastboy said. He turned into a cat and jumped towards Starfire, where he curled on her lap.

"So," Tucker said to Starfire as he pulled out a breath spray. "I'm Tucker Foley. That's TF. As in Too Fine."

"Greetings, I am Starfire of Tamaran," Starfire replied. "Tell me, what does Too Fine mean?"

Before Tucker could reply, Sam slapped him on the head.

"Don't mind him," she said, looking at Starfire. "I'm Sam Manson. Just ignore him. I do it all the time."

"So…" Cyborg said after a minute of awkwardness. "What's your relationship with Phantom, aside from, you know, being related to him?"

"We're friends," Sam replied, crossing her arms.

"How did you become friends with him?" Cyborg asked, looking at them with disbelief.

Before they could reply, the radio suddenly turned on.

"…Calling all forces," a panicked voice said. "We are being attacked by two Meta Humans in the mall! Requesting backup!"

"Looks like we have to make a little detour," Cyborg said, pulling out his communicator. "Robin, trouble in the mall."

"Right," Robin replied back. "Let's go!"

Cyborg swerved on the road and sped towards the mall. Once they were there, the place was surrounded with S.W.A.T. teams and policemen.

"You guys stay here," Cyborg said as he unfastened his seatbelt. "We'll handle this."

He, Raven, Starfire and Beastboy exited the T-Car as Robin dismounted his bike. The Titans ran towards the mall and saw a lot of people running and panicking.

"Titans, split up and find the people causing this," Robin ordered. They nodded and the Titans ran to different directions.

Meanwhile, Danny was inside a jewelry store, looking at the expensive accessories. After he and Jinx walked around the mall, and terrorizing it, Danny said he needed to use the boy's room. Instead, he went to the shop to steal something for her.

"So what do you recommend, sir?" Danny asked the cashier, who was dangling on the ceiling. "The diamond necklace or the gold bracelet? Or how about the silver earrings?"

"Take whatever you want!" The cashier said. "Just please don't hurt me!"

"Where are your most priceless choices?" Danny asked as he threw away the necklace.

"In the back storage!" The cashier exclaimed.

"Thanks," Danny said as he gave the cashier a small shock. The poor guy fainted with drool dripping from his mouth. Danny phased through the door, chuckling to himself. After a few minutes, he phased back through the room, pocketing something.

He then flew towards the shoe shop, blasting some shops on the way. He landed in front of the shop and walked inside. He saw Jinx wearing some purple high heels.

"Having fun?" Danny asked as Jinx spun around to see him holding a red rose.

Jinx smiled and took the rose from him.

"So, where to next?" Danny asked as they exited the shop.

Before Jinx could reply, a black dome surrounded them.

"What the?" She said as she looked at the dome.

"Well look who it is," Danny said, looking up. "Didn't expect to see you soon, Titan."

Jinx looked up and saw Raven floating in front of them. She took out her communicator and contacted the other Titans.

"I take it that you guys recovered form the humiliating beat down I gave you last night," Danny said as he leaned on the dome.

"Don't move, Phantom," Raven said, landing in front of them.

"I'm moving," Danny said, moving his arms around. "And you can't make me stop."

A vein pulsed on Raven's head and her eye was twitching with annoyance.

"Look, Raven," Danny said. "How about you just let us go and walk away before you embarrass yourself again."

"The only one whose going to be embarrassed here is you, Phantom," Robin said as he landed besides Raven. Soon, the rest of the Titans appeared.

"Oh right," Cyborg said, cracking his knuckles. "It's payback time!"

"Not today, you walking washing machine!" Danny exclaimed as two glowing knives appeared in his gloves. He slashed at the dome and it burst. The burst pushed the Titans and Jinx. Danny caught Jinx before she fell.

"Care to dance?" Danny asked to Jinx as the Titans started standing up.

"Why I'd love to," Jinx replied, smiling at him.

"Titans, go!" Robin exclaimed, pulling out a Bo Staff. He jumped towards Danny and tried to whack his head, but Danny quickly step aside to avoid it. He grabbed the Bo Staff and poked Robin's head. Then Jinx grabbed his hand and Danny swung her towards Robin, kicking the Boy Wonder away.

Cyborg fired at Danny and Jinx with missiles from his shoulders. The two villains exchange looks and nodded. Danny tossed Jinx in the air as she spun around, firing her pink rays at the rockets, causing them to malfunction. Danny flew towards her, caught her by the arms, spun her around and threw her towards Cyborg, kicking the mechanical teen away.

Before Jinx could react, a green tentacle suddenly caught her by the legs. Danny flew towards the green octopus until a metal pole covered with black magic coiled around him like a snake.

"Not bad," Danny commented, looking at the metal pole then at Raven. Suddenly, his arms were surrounded with long, black, blade-like tonfas cutting the pole to threads. "But not good, either."

He made a shield when Raven and Starfire fired at him with green and black energies.

"Uh, Danny?" Jinx said as she tried to wriggle free. "I little help here?"

"Be there in a second," Danny said. He flew through the dome and fired a Ghost Ray at them. Raven made a shield, but the Ghost Ray suddenly expanded and turned into a net. Raven and Starfire got tangled in the net, unable to destroy it with their powers.

A knife suddenly appeared in Danny's hands and he threw it at Beastboy. Suddenly, the green changeling flew straight through the air. He turned back into human as he started falling down, holding his butt. The changeling landed heavily on the ground.

Danny ran towards Jinx and caught her before she hit the ground.

"We really have to stop meeting like this," Danny said, smirking at Jinx.

The two then turned their attention to Robin, who started standing up. Danny walked towards him and kicked him in the gut. Robin gave a painful groan as he slid across the floor. Danny picked him up by the collar.

"I think it's time to clipped the birdie's wings," Danny said as a knife popped out of his glove. "Say goodbye, Wonder Boy."

Just as the blade was about to reach Robin's neck, a familiar voice stopped him.

"Danny, stop!" The voice exclaimed. Danny turned around and saw Jazz looking at him with shock. Beside her were Sam and Tucker, staring at Danny like he was a stranger.

"Sam? Tucker? Jazz?" Danny said with a surprise expression, dropping Robin. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Danny, please stop," Jazz said as she slowly made her way towards him. "I know you're mad at me for-"

"Mad at you?" Danny interrupted, laughing. "I'm not mad at you. In fact, I'm grateful. You opened my eyes and showed my true purpose; to rule this world and lead it towards the right path."

"Right path?" Jazz asked, confused.

"To show the world the truth," Danny replied, the eyeholes in his mask glowing green. "To rid the world of the cruelty around it. And the greatest cruelty are the so-called superheroes."

"What are you talking about, man?" Tucker asked, looking a little worried.

"You know what I'm talking about, Tucker," Danny replied. "If it wasn't for these heroes, the world wouldn't be in chaos! That's why I'll show these heroes what it really means to be a hero; nothing but a living lie."

"Danny, please snap out of it," Sam said, walking towards him. "You don't know what you're doing."

"On the contrary, Samantha, I know exactly what I'm doing," Danny replied. "I have a plan that will finally end these heroes and I will rule the world to next age, the Age of Darkness. If you want, you guys can join me and you will rule your own kingdom."

"You're insane," Sam said, staring at him with horror. "You're not Danny."

"You're right," Danny said, looking at his former friends and sister. "Danny Phantom is no more. From now on, I am… Dark Phantom!"

Dark Phantom suddenly fired at Sam, Tucker and Jazz, who quickly jumped away. Dark then walked towards Jinx and picker her up, bridal style.

"We will meet again, Titans," he said, looking at his enemies. "But until then, be prepared."

With a mocking salute, Dark Phantom flew towards a broken ceiling, leaving the others rooted on their spot.

"Dark Phantom, huh?" Jinx said, looking at the Ghost Boy. "You're scarier than I thought."

"Did I scare you?" Dark asked, with a mischievous look.

"On the contrary, Dark," Jinx said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "It just makes you more attractive."

Dark smirked at her before remembering something.

"By the way, I have something for you," he said, pulling something from his pocket. He handed a gold ring with a green gem on the middle. Jinx gently took the ring and slid it in her finger, admiring it.

"It's beautiful," Jinx said, looking at Dark.

"You're more beautiful," Dark said as he suddenly stopped. "I do need a queen to rule by my side."

Jinx gave him a sly look before she placed her hands on his face.

"I'm guessing that's me," she said. Dark smirked and pressed his lips towards hers.

_Wisconsin…_

Vlad walked towards his secret lab, his arm in a sling. He walked towards a room full of pods.

"You may not want to join me, Daniel," he said, looking at the last pod. "But you will join me, one way or another."

Meanwhile, in a secluded area surrounded with wilderness, Blood was walking through the trees, following the map. He walked through trees, swamps and traps and finally found the place where the first part of his goal was hidden.

"The ruins of Hephaestus," Blood said, looking at the ruins. "Once I find that first piece of the armor, I will be one step away from immortality."

**And there you have it! Danny Phantom is long gone! Introducing Dark Phantom! Bwuahahahahaha. Vlad's cloning an army of Danny's and Blood is looking for some sort of armor. Where will all of these lead to? Review time!**

**VideoGamingFreak1213- Yes, feel the stinging ache of my stories.**

**nightmaster000- Things always stay the same, for good or evil. And no need to worry about the second one. Dark Phantom is going to get more help. And the sneak peek was something to make the readers wanting more.**

**Justus80- Frieza ended up getting sliced. Luckily, Dark's not as dumb as him.**

**Yin and Yang- Sibling rivalry. You just learn to live with it. Hehehe.**

**MagicGold34- Hello? Evil writer, remember? Besides, I need sleep.**

**jakefan- That spoiler is wicked.**

**chicaalterego- The path of no return. I like the sound of that. Anyway, yeah, an evil apprentice, like Talon to Owlman. And it Harley Quinn, not queen, and yup, that episode was hilarious. And may the dark side rule force.**

**Brony Danny phantom- Too late. *Grabs wallet and vanished***

**supergirly- Wait no more!**

**Mugiwara Otome- Even my cliffhangers are evil.**

**Lord Jace- Awesomely evil!**

**Guest- Update completed!**

**blackstar9- Probably. Who knows but me?**

**Zgogery- Finally, a fellow evil writer.**

**book phan44- Your doubt is wrong.**

**Johny Blade- If there is, then my story is a yes go.**

**Invader Random Phantom- Thanks, I was getting hungry there. And now your addcition is added with this story. And I am very inspirational.**

**shadowduskmon- Well, no one has ever written an evil cool story like this…Have they?**

**Remzal Von Enili- Maybe. I'll see if that can happen.**

**otakubabes- Thanks. Oc is what works here.**

**And that's about it. Please feel free to suggest your own Villainous Ocs to be used in my story. PM of course. And by the way, what does too fine mean, anyway? Now then, smell you later!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The one and only Black is back! The only guy who makes evil look good! Now enough chitchat, read, or else! By the way, for the safety of children, the rating is changed from K to T.**

Chapter 9: Big Mistake

Jazz, was sitting on a couch, a little nervous by the stares the Titans were giving her. Sam and Tucker were beside her, giving moral support.

"So Danny Phantom became an evil dude because of his parents?" Beastboy asked again, looking at the trio.

"For the hundredth time, Beastboy, yes," Raven replied, looking annoyed.

"Talk about parental problems," Cyborg muttered. "So what are you guys trying to do?" He asked, looking at their guest.

"We want him to become a hero again," Jazz replied.

"I'm sorry, but that's impossible," Raven said, surprising the three guests.

"And why is that?" Sam demanded.

"I can sense it in his heart, and mind," Raven replied. "He has become evil and no matter what you do, he will never turn good again."

"Well you don't know him," Sam said, glaring at Raven. "He'll sure to listen to us."

"Have you forgotten your last confrontation with him?" Robin asked, crossing his arms. "Good or not, Phantom is a criminal, and it's the Titans' job to take him down."

Jazz suddenly stood up.

"Then I guess it was a mistake coming to you for help," she said, with tears in her eyes. "Let's go, you guys."

Sam and Tucker stood up and followed Jazz through the exit.

"Are you sure we should let them go?" Starfire asked, concerned. "They might be harmed by Foe Phantom."

"Don't worry, Starfire," Robin said, walking towards the computer. "We won't let them get hurt."

He typed a few buttons on the keyboard and Dark Phantom appeared on the screen.

"We will find Phantom before he harms other people," Robin said. "Then we bring him to justice."

Meanwhile, Jazz, Sam and Tucker were walking back to the hotel.

"Well that was a waste of time," Sam said.

"We've come all the way here, and for what? Just to hit another dead end." Tucker said, depressed. "Maybe we should give up."

"We can't give up!" Jazz exclaimed, looking at the two teenagers. "We've been searching for two years and we finally found him. We can't stop after being so close."

"Are you sure we can convince him?" Sam asked after a minute of silence.

"We have to if we want to save Amity Park," Jazz replied.

_H.I.V.E. Academy…_

Dark was walking towards the gym, muttering. He was enjoying his time with Jinx when the Headmistress suddenly summoned him.

"This better be good," Dark muttered. He entered the gym and looked around, only to find it dark and empty. "Hello? Mr. Headmistress? Calling Mr. Headmistress."

As he walked towards the center of the room, a knife suddenly appeared in his hand. He dodged a ray that came from behind him and threw his knife at the source. There was an explosion and a gun landed near his feet.

"This is a surprise," Dark said, kicking the gun away. "If this is about me calling you an old man, then I wasn't mean enough."

Suddenly, the lights turned on and Dark found himself surrounded by robots, blasters, giant robot hands and buzz saws.

"Now that's better," Dark said as two knives popped out from his gloves. He jumped towards the robots and started slicing them into bits. He used the knives to deflect the blasters. He fired a Ghost Ray at the blasters, destroying them one by one.

Dark jumped to avoid the buzz saws and landed on one of the hands. The buzz saw followed him and was about to cut him in half when Dark suddenly jumped towards another hand. Soon, all the hands were cut by the buzz saws. Dark then fired at the buzz saws before they could attack him.

"Is that all, old lady man?" Dark taunted, landing on the rubble of robots.

Before he could react, he heard a snap behind him. Then he felt a sharp pain on his back. Dark was on his knees as he looked behind him and saw the Headmistress holding a glowing green whip.

"Nice toy you got there," Dark said as he tried to stand up. "Don't know how you got your hands on Ectoranium, but still, nice toy."

"Silence!" Headmistress shouted, whipping Dark again. "This time, you will show me respect."

"Why?" Dark taunted. "Cause you have a little toy to hit me with? I've been hit with salad more painful than that."

"No," Headmistress said as she pulled out a collar from her pocket. "Because I have this."

Dark stared at the collar, with a calculative expression.

"A collar that can neutralize my powers and control me, huh?" Dark guessed. "Made by your spy, I presume?"

"You're smarter than you let on," the Headmistress said. "Yes, Phantom. I had this collar made by one of my observers. With this, you will obey my command without question."

"But you still need to put that on me," Dark said, sneering. "And there is no way I'm going to…Wha-?"

Dark's vision suddenly became blurry and his balance keeps failing. Headmistress' lips thinned into a small smile as she walked towards the vulnerable halfa.

"You didn't really think I would just attack you without a plan now, did you?" She said as she crouched next to him. "That whip was covered with a strong drug that paralyzes. To a regular person, that drug would take days to wear off, but to you, it will only take a few minutes. And that's all I need to put this on you."

Headmistress placed the collar on Dark's neck and locked it. Then she pulled out a remote and pressed a button. Dark clenched his teeth as he felt the collar shock him.

"Now obey me, servant," Headmistress said as she increased the shock. "Stand up!"

Dark robotically stood up, his face clenching. He stood straight and looked at Headmistress, his face twitching.

"Now bow," Headmistress ordered, pressing the button. Dark felt his spine bent as the collar forced him to bow.

"You do know I'm to make pay for this," Dark growled.

"You can try," Headmistress said as she shocked Dark. "But as long as you're wearing that collar, you are under my control."

"I see you are enjoying yourself," a voce said behind the Headmistress. Dark looked and saw Professor Chang walking towards her.

"You must be the professor I heard so much about," Dark said, looking at Chang. "I have to say, I'm impress with your work. How about you quit Mr. Headmistress here and work for me instead?"

"Silence!" Headmistress demanded. The collar shocked Dark again.

"Hm…fascinating," Professor Chang said, analyzing Dark with a speculative expression. "He is still fighting the collar. The specimen is stronger than I thought."

"But he isn't strong enough the break free," Headmistress said, looking at the remote. "Let's see how he fares against a full power shock."

Just as she was about to press the button, a shadow appeared in front of her and a hand grabbed the remote.

"What!" Headmistress exclaimed as she tried to grab the remote. Suddenly, a pink ray hit her on the chest.

"Long time, no see, Kyd," Dark said as a shadow appeared beside him. Kyd stepped out of the portal, holding the remote.

"I've been wondering what was taking you so long," Jinx said as she walked towards Dark. "You okay there?"

"I am, now that you're here," Dark said, smirking at Jinx. Kyd pressed a button on the remote and the collar fell off. Dark stood up and stretched his body.

"Thanks a bunch, pal," Dark said as Kyd destroyed the remote. "Nice to have you back."

Dark suddenly ducked as a whip nearly hit him. A knife appeared in his hand and he cut the whip.

"Guess you're out of toys to play with," he said, sneering at Headmistress.

"I don't need toys to destroy!" Headmistress shouted as she charged at Dark. She jumped and aimed a kick towards Dark's head. Dark ducked and grabbed Headmistress' leg and threw her towards the wall.

"You faster than you look, old lady," Dark said as Headmistress landed on her feet. Suddenly, he vanished. "But not fast enough."

"Show yourself, Phantom!" Headmistress shouted, looking around the room.

"Peek-a-boo!" Dark exclaimed as he appeared behind Headmistress. He grabbed her shoulders and shocked her with his Ghost Stinger.

The Headmistress was on all fours, gasping for air. Dark was in front of her, crossing his arms.

"Now this is better," Dark said, smirking. "You bowing to me and not the other way around."

"I'll make you pay for this," Headmistress said, coughing.

"Actually, you won't," Dark said as his hand went over his mask. "I'm going to show you a new trick I learned."

Headmistress looked at him, confused. Suddenly, her expression changed from confusion to terror when Dark removed his mask and looked at her with his eyes.

"No!" Headmistress shouted, her eyes widening in fear. "Please stop! No! Nooooo!"

Suddenly, she became silent, her face covered with fear.

"Woah," Jinx said as Dark put on his mask. "What happened to her?"

"She's just facing her fears," Dark said, looking at the crying Headmistress. "She'll probably get back to normal, or she'll spend her time in a nuthouse forever. Either way is fine with me. This is the price for her mistake."

"And what mistake would that be?" Jinx asked, looking at Dark.

"Trying to control me," Dark replied, his expression becoming dark. "And that is a biggest mistake a fool will make."

Kyd walked towards Dark and stared at Headmistress before smirking. He did some sign languages.

"It's good to have you back, pal," Dark said as the two did a high five. "Did you get the stuff I asked?"

Kyd nodded and a portal appeared beside him. He pulled out a bag from the portal and handed it to Dark.

"Good," Dark said, giving a wicked grin. "With this, we can finally start our plans."

Dark then turned his attention to Professor Chang, who was on the ground, staring at Dark with fear.

Dark walked towards Chang and crouched in front of him.

"Now then, professor," he said, smirking. "About my offer…"

_Amity Park…_

Valerie was on top of a building, feeling tired. For two years, since the incident with Phantom and the Fentons, she's been fighting Ghosts nonstop. And the only help she had were the useless Guys in White, who was doing as much damage as the Ghosts. And the Fentons were no help since the incident.

She looked at half the town, which was in ruins, and gave a tired sigh. Suddenly, her wrist started beeping. She looked at her communicator and saw her dad's face.

"Valerie, its almost past curfew," Mr. Gray said, looking worried. "Come home before they locked you out."

"Sure thing, daddy," Valerie said. "See you soon."

The communicator went blank and Valerie put on her mask and jumped off the building. Her glider appeared below her and she started flying towards the safe zone.

**And that's that. Poor Headmistress…not! I never liked that person. So anyway, Amity Park is now just a ruined city, Dark has the things he need to begin his plans and etc. And I noticed that no one told me what Too Fine means. Now that's being cold. Anyway, time the reply.**

**VideoGamingFreak1213- Dan, Dark or whatever, as long as his evil, who cares what he's called.**

**nightmaster000- Thanks. Catchy names are important when causing chaos. Dani's side is gonna be a surprise. The armor is a surprise as well. And yes, he kinda proposed to her. And why not use OC's from others? The more, the merrier, the badder.**

**Lord Jace- Poor Titans. What torture do you recommend for them?**

**Justus80- Superman will fall, as well as the rest of the world!**

**blackstar9- Being bad is faster than being good.**

**FateOfChaos- Even villains need love.**

**AlTeRnAtE-UnIvErSe-MaStEr- Bring out the boom!**

**book phan44- It means you are not correct. XD**

**Mugiwara Otome- The Titans win too much. Someone needs to stop that right now! And Jazz doesn't want to hurt him and because I'm evil, so I make cliffhangers.**

**Snickerdoodle22- Actually, it's Dark Phantom, but yes, he is amazing!**

**Invader Random Phantom- (Takes a giant trophy) I want to thank the all the bad, little people!**

**Yin and Yang- Don't forget to cheat!**

**Nightshade1712- It's cool. Just send the OC once you find him/her/it.**

**JDT Productions- Here's the chapter. Now obey me!**

**MagicGold34- Then be more creative and make up some words. And also, aboriginal is word. It means not original.**

**Brony Danny Phantom- You can't follow me! I'm following you! (Grabs hammer and sneaks behind him)**

** Dr. Evil- First, it's BlackTitan, and second, good idea. A master needs a student. And who else should his student be than his own clone?**

**Skrilllover333- Its cool, but not original. But I'll see what I can do.**

**phantomreaper482- You know what they say, good guys drool and bad guys rule!**

**aliceelric7- You can do that? Awesome. And you don't order me, I order you!**

**Well, that's all, folks. And just like it says on the top, rating has changed, so no kiddies allowed. Time for me to make like a tree and leave! Smell you later!**


End file.
